


I'll Be There

by fallingforyoureyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforyoureyes/pseuds/fallingforyoureyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets hurt at his football match and all he really wanted was for Harry to be there</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short oneshot that I felt inspired to write after Louis got hurt at his football match. I hope you like it.

                “You said you were coming.”

                “I’ll be there.”

                It was the same answer Louis had received from Harry for the past few days, and he was getting tired of it. “Harry,” he slowly started. “Harry, my game is tomorrow. You promised. You promised you would go to the match. Why aren’t you back home yet?”

                There’s silence on the other end of the phone for a few moments before Louis finally hears Harry’s deep voice. “I’ll be there,” he answered. “I’m going to the hockey game with my friends tonight and I’ll fly back home right after the game, I promise. By the time you wake up in the morning, I’ll be in bed with you.”

                “You promise?” Louis asked softly.

                “I promise,” Harry replied.

                Louis let out a soft breath of relief then. If there was one thing he knew he could count on, it was Harry keeping a promise. “Alright,” he said. “I’m sorry I’m getting so worked up about it. I miss you, baby.”

                “I miss you too, Lou, but I have to go now,” Harry said back. “I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

                “Love you too.”

                Louis sat his phone down onto the nightstand by the bed and turned off the lamp. He laid down in the bed and covered himself up before curling up to the long body pillow he laid on Harry’s side. Despite what a lot of people thought—and Louis knew because he had read through thousands of tweets and theories—he was the one who was more emotionally attached. People always thought Harry was the more emotional one, the one who had a hard time being alone, but in reality, that was how Louis was. Harry had no problem going off to random places and sleeping alone, whereas Louis couldn’t sleep alone. He was so used to Harry being there. Harry’s warmth and smell was Louis’ personal lullaby that lulled him to sleep each night, and when he wasn’t there, Louis struggled. So a while ago he had bought a body pillow and put one of Harry’s hoodies on it so that he had something to hold onto that at least smelled like his boyfriend while he slept.

                It was really pathetic, or at least Louis thought it was. Never in his life did he think he would find a love where he couldn’t survive without the other person being there, but he did and he wouldn’t change it for anything, no matter how much he struggled with it.

___________________________________________________________________________________

                Louis knew the day was going to be a bad one when he woke up still snuggled up to the pillow and not to Harry. He laid in bed for as long as possible before he absolutely had to get up and get ready. After showering and dressing himself, he grabbed onto his phone and sent a few angry texts to Harry. He was really upset and hurt that Harry actually broke his promise.

                When Louis showed up to the game, things got a little better. He suddenly became too busy to worry about Harry or be angry at the fact that he broke his promise and hadn’t replied to any of his text messages yet. He was greeted by a huge swarm of fans and that really helped cheer him up. It was nice to know there would always be someone there to support him.

                Things got worse again when the game started though. When all the players’ names were announced for the game, everyone got cheers except for Louis. He got booed, and it sunk into his heart bad and just melted away all of his confidence. He looked through the crowd, searching for those familiar curls. He knew not to get his hopes up, but he still did. Maybe Harry would come late. He promised he would be there, and Harry never broke his promises.

                During the game, Louis wasn’t able to concentrate at all. His mind was worried about Harry, worried about making a good impression, worried about Harry again. He was able to take his anger and let it brew, building it up and using his aggression to help him run faster or kick faster. It worked for a little bit until he was a booed and hissed at and hackled every time he got near the ball. It was infuriating, and it only made Louis lose hope even more.

                Louis didn’t know what was coming for him until it hit him, literally, and it hit him really hard as he slammed down into the ground after the bloke on the other team knocked him down. His anger flares up at first, causing his blood to boil. He opened his mouth, ready to scream and yell at the guy. He did scream, but it was a small scream in agony as he felt the searing pain in his knee. Louis immediately grasps onto his knee as he rolls over, getting a face full of grass but he didn’t care, he couldn’t. The only thing on his mind right now was the pain. It calmed down after a few moments, so he pushed himself up so he was standing. Louis looked up at the crowd that was cheering now. Majority of them seemed happy he had fallen and gotten hurt, and even more of the audience was chanting the player’s name that knocked him down. Louis’ eyes search the crowd, looking for those familiar curls again, but he doesn’t find them. At this point, he couldn’t even be mad anymore. All he can feel is the hurt as he limps off the field, but not the hurt from his knee.

                He feels the hurt from Harry breaking his promise.

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

                Harry wanted to go back home and go to Louis’ football game. He really did, so much more than anything. He could remember the first charity match game and how he actually went and supported Louis. He wanted Louis to know that he still supported him.

                Harry couldn’t tell Louis no though. Each time his boyfriend asked, Harry had to resort to telling him he would be there. Harry just didn’t have it in his heart to tell Louis that he wasn’t allowed to go.

                The worst part was the guilt. He felt guilty because a little part of him didn’t even want to go. He knew Eleanor would be there, and even after all this time of Louis and Eleanor faking their relationship, it still hurt Harry to see them together. He just couldn’t do it anymore. So when management told Harry that he wasn’t allowed to go to the charity game, he was slightly relieved because now he had a real reason not to go. But even with that real reason, he couldn’t tell Louis the truth, so he just stayed in Los Angeles instead of going back home.

                Harry’s phone rang loud that morning, jolting him out of his sleep. He groaned tiredly before he grabbed his phone and saw that it was Louis calling. He almost declined it, knowing he would be in big trouble, but he couldn’t ignore him. “Good morning Lou,” Harry greeted him cheerfully in his husky morning voice as if nothing was wrong.

                Louis didn’t even hesitate before responding with a dull, “I got hurt.”

                Harry’s heart feels like it stops for a moment as he quickly sits up. It takes a second to register before his heart is pounding wildly in his chest. “Hurt?” he asked back, voice a bit frantic. “What do you mean you got hurt?”

                “I mean it as it sounds, I got hurt,” Louis replied back with no emotion in his voice. “I hurt my knee.”

                “I’ll be—“

                “Harry, don’t.”

                “Louis.”

                “Harry.”

                There is a long pause of silence and it makes Harry sick, his stomach twisting with fear and guilt. “Harry, it’s not a big deal,” Louis finally said. “I’ll be fine. I don’t expect you to come take care of me. You didn’t even want to come in the first place, apparently.”

                “Lou, don’t be like this,” Harry replied back sharply. He didn’t know and he didn’t understand. Harry would give Louis everything possible, even the moon and the stars if he wanted. He would’ve given Louis the love and support during the game if he was just allowed to. “I’m coming back home. I promised—“

                “I know what you promised,” Louis interrupted with venom in his voice. “I know what you promised and I know that you broke that promise.” He paused for a second before continuing. “I’m going to go. I need to ice my knee. My mother is going to help around the house. I’ll talk to you later Harry. Love you.”

                The phone call clicks as it ended, leaving no time for Harry to respond back with an ‘I love you’.

                The guilt churned in Harry’s stomach again and he knew there was still time to keep his promise.

                Harry was going to be there for Louis.

___________________________________________________________________________________

                Harry got back home early the next morning. He was completely and exhausted and drained, not able to sleep the whole flight, but as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t just crawl into bed and go to sleep. He had to make things up with Louis.

                Harry headed to their room first, opening the bedroom door quietly and peeking in. Louis was fast asleep, curled up to the body pillow and holding onto it for dear life. Harry stepped closer, seeing how peaceful he looked in his sleep. He leaned over, pressing his soft lips to Louis’ forehead. “I love you,” he whispered before leaving the bedroom.

                Harry immediately went to the kitchen. The old saying the way to man’s heart is through his stomach was definitely true with Louis. He loved Harry’s cooking to pieces, and Harry knew that a good old-fashioned breakfast in bed would win his boy back.

                Harry took his time to make the food. He made fluffy pancakes in the shape of a heart along with delicious scrambled eggs and greasy yet satisfying bacon, all of which were Louis’ favorites. Harry even added in a couple of flowers that he picked from the garden in a glass of water, and he had to also make Louis’ tea because _of course it’s not breakfast without tea_ Louis would say.

                Harry carefully carried the tray back to the bedroom and he sat it down on the nightstand before looking down at Louis. He removed the body pillow he was holding onto and he replaced it with his own body. He didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the smaller boy and bring him in closer. “Lou,” he mumbled in his ear, kissing the side of his head gently. “Louis, wake up.”

                Louis’ eyes fluttered opened slowly and he blinked, staring dumbfounded at Harry. He was sure it was just a dream that he was there but when he realized that he could actually touch him and hold him, he knew it wasn’t. A smile grew on his face and he surged forward, kissing Harry repeatedly. “I hate you for leaving me,” he said before kissing him again. “I hate you for not being there.” He kissed him again. “I love you so much.”

                Harry laughed quietly and kissed Louis one more time before sitting up. “I’ve got a surprise for my baby,” he said, turning and grabbing the tray. He showed it to Louis and gave him an apologetic smile with his best puppy dog eyes. Louis rolled his eyes and took the tray. “You know I could never stay mad at you,” he said, immediately grabbing a piece of bacon and munching on it. “I was just upset. The one person I needed there most wasn’t. It was a bad day yesterday.”

                Harry nodded in understanding. “I know, I’m sorry,” he said. He pulled back the blanket and looked down, seeing Louis’ knee wrapped up in a brace. He frowned and leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to it before sitting back up.

                “I’m never playing football again,” Louis whined childishly, slightly pouting. “I’m not any good. Everyone was awful. I got booed, Harry.”

                Harry let out a soft breath. “Look at me, Louis,” he said, his voice serious. He placed his fingers under his chin and forced the smaller boy to look up at him. “Louis, you are a good football player and an amazing person, no matter what anyone else says. You did this for charity, that’s all that matters. It was for a good cause. Everyone else is just a jealous twat because you’ve accomplished more in three years than they have in many.” Louis chuckled from that which caused Harry to add in a desperate, “I’m serious!”

                “Alright,” Louis replied back, laughing a bit more. “But I’m still serious when I say that I’m upset you broke your promise.”

                “I know,” Harry sheepishly replied.

                “You broke your promise.”

                “No I didn’t.”

                Louis raised an eyebrow and question. “Oh, really?” he asked back, pausing to take a sip of his tea. “How did you not break your promise?”

                “I told you I would be there,” Harry started, looking into Louis’ blue eyes. “I never said when or how. I was always there. I’m always right there,” he said, pointing to Louis’ chest where his heart was.

                The expression on Louis’ face softened and he couldn’t help but let out a quiet _aww_. “I really love you so much,” he told Harry.

                “I love you too,” Harry replied back, gently rubbing Louis’ upper thigh reassuringly. “Now finish your breakfast. We’ve got a long day of cuddles ahead of us.”

                Louis grinned happily and nodded, taking a bite of his eggs. He chewed the food and swallowed and looked back up to his boyfriend. “Hey, Harry?” he asked.

                “Hm?”

                Louis smiled and pointed to where Harry’s heart was and said, “I’ll always be there too.”


End file.
